Untitled
by McJennJen
Summary: Dave really needs to find a new hobby. Something that doesn't corner him in a locker room with another boy.


Why the fuck did everything have to end up happening to him in the locker room? Maybe he needed to find different past times. Learn to fix cars, or maybe take up bird watching. Anything that would keep him from doing stupid shit to other guys in the locker room. He didn't even like Puckerman as a freaking person! The guy was annoying as shit and talked too much and… well okay he had amazing abs. And a _really_ nice ass. Like, _**really**_ nice. Maybe he shouldn't complain because watching that Mohawk moving in front of his torso was way better than sitting a tree with binoculars trying to identify some red-breasted nuthatches or whatever.

"Get over yourself. And just get the hell away from me. You're more irritating when your shit is echoing in here." Most of the locker room had been emptied, and the few stragglers were just gathering up the last of their things. Puck and Karofsky had managed to get into _another_ fight on the field and Coach Beiste had made them run laps for an extra half hour. That left the two teenagers to shower and change together after most everyone else had gone home, and their argument that had started on the field had continued on the track and had carried into the large locker room.

David shook his head and rolled his eyes when Puckerman finally shut up and moved to the other side of the row of lockers. The broader boy quickly undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist, hoping that once he was in the shower he could completely ignore his current rival. He let the scolding water hit his chest, and moved further into the stream, tilting his head to let it flow down over his hair and down his back.

"When the hell did you get abs?" Karofksy opened his eyes and looked over at Puckerman. He glared slightly before returning to his task at hand.

"'The fuck does it matter to you?" he grabbed the soap and started really washing himself, hoping the other boy would just _shut up_. It's not like he was about to tell Puckerman that he'd been working out like a fucking maniac since Kurt had insulted him to Timbuck Too.

"You're pretty hot now, bro."

"What?" There was soap on his face now, he tried to open his eye but couldn't without the suds burning, that didn't stop him from making a face of confusion and a little anger, assuming the other boy was just trying to continue their argument.

Puck stepped closer to him. "I mean you were always pretty hot man, but you're a dick so it's hard to tolerate you."

"Why are you even talking?" Karofksy rinsed his face and finally looked back to Puck and was surprised when he realized how close he'd gotten to him. "Whoa dude! Personal space!"

Puck was grinning, looking the other boy up and down, enjoying the view of the wet skin over sore muscles. It's not like Puckerman hadn't seen any of the boys on the team but he generally tried to keep his eyes to himself. Sure, he'd measure others up, but his general attraction to anyone with a pulse was kept under wraps.

"Are you, like, incapable of taking a complement?"

"Yeah, I am. Especially when it comes from a guy whose face I just tried to beat in an hour ago." Karofsky backed up slightly. His eyes darted down Pucks naked body and he gulped, his dick twitching slightly as Puck took yet another step closer.

Finally Puck was close enough to reach out to Karofsky. He reached his hand around the taller boy and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Dave was hesitant and stiff at first. 'The fuck did this guy think he was doing? But when Puck didn't pull back and his erection started to dig into Dave's thigh, Karofksy relaxed and leaned down for better access. Puck was extremely dominant, pushing their lips and tongues together hard; as if this was the only time that he could ever have this feeling. He kissed like the moment was fleeting and he had to drink up ever feeling to make it last.

Dave hesitantly moved his hands to sit on Pucks shoulders, water transferring from his hands into the others skin, drops falling from his arms down Pucks very chiseled chest and abs. The shorter jock took that as an invitation and pushed himself into Karofsky, their cocks rubbing against one another. Puck bit down hard on the other boy's lower lip, sucking and pulling and causing a low groan to rumble in Dave's chest, the water spilling down both of them now. Pucks hand wrapped around Dave's massive erection, stroking slow. The bigger boy let his head fall back and Puck leaned down slightly and licked his nipples. He didn't spend too much time on either one, biting one each one as more whimpering sounds came from Karofsky's mouth, before kneeling down.

There was no kisses or extended, agonizing waiting for Puck to wrap his lips around Dave's waiting cock. He didn't hold things out or try and make Dave beg for him. Instead he just went to work.

Dave was surprised, not only at the feeling of Pucks hot mouth on his dick, but just that this was happening. Puck didn't really seem like a submissive kind of guy. But what he didn't know was that Puck never considered oral sex as a submissive act. Your mouth, your teeth on such a sensitive area, able to pleasure or hurt someone with each movement, how could someone really consider it a submissive act to have such power? It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable; having a guy you hated blow you. It actually felt fucking amazing. Puck apparently had done this before because it only took a few stroked before the head of Dave's cock was at the back of Pucks throat, his mouth open wide to make room.

"Fuuck." Dave groaned out, a hiss escaping his lips.

Puck pulled back slightly and looked up to the green-eyed boy, a grin playing on his lips. His hand was fast and heavy while he caught his breath. "Bro. Just lean back and relax." With those words, his tongue ran from base to lip before he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He sucked on it like a lollipop and another wordless noise rang out through the showers.

Dave's hands finally found their way to the sort Mohawk, lacing through the short strip of hair and pulling as hard as he could manage. He guided the tan boy, pushing him deeper and grunting each down the tip of his dick caught the back of his mouth. Puck took it with stride, not missing a beat with each stroke.

_How the hell are you so fucking amazing at this_? Is what Karofsky wanted to say, but anything that came out of his mouth were simply garbled words that no one would ever be able to decipher. "Fuck, man." He pushed a little harder into Pucks mouth, a little faster, feeling his orgasm starting to rise. "Fuuu..." he couldn't even finish the obscenity as he gripped the back of the others head, digging his short nails into Puck's scalp.

Puck almost choked but still kept his rhythm, fighting Dave's grip slightly, but preparing himself, smiling still with a dick in his mouth. It only took a few more pumps before Dave was groaning and cursing, hot fluid hitting the back of Pucks throat. To Karofsky's surprise the boy on his knees didn't spit out the thick come. Instead he continued licking his cock, only finally releasing the larger jock when Dave could barely stand from the pleasurable high.

Puck released Karofsky and stood from his kneeling position. He wiped his lips and ginned wide at the other boy. "Enjoy your shower, bro," he said before he walked away.


End file.
